McKinley High School
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: Mia Caldwell starts her junior year at a new school, knowing no one. But maybe, with the help of a certain group of talented dancers and singers, she may have an amazing year after all.
1. Purple Piano Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**This is my version of Season 3 featuring my OC Mia Caldwell. I'll do at least Season 3 and if people actually like it, I'll continue on. She's Sugar replacement, except she can actually sing. I'll add her into scenes that make sense, but any scenes she wouldn't be in, like Klaine moments or things like that, I will not write. Hopefully, you'll like it. Each chapter is going to be one episode.**

**Chapter 1: The Purple Piano Project**

* * *

Mia Caldwell stared up at McKinley High School, nervous. She was short, about five foot two inches, with long wavy brown hair with purple tips and brown eyes. She wore a light purple, short-sleeve shirt, with light wash jeans, and purple high-top Converse. It was her first day at her new school, and she knew no one. Over the summer, her dad got transferred and their family moved to Lima, Ohio. It was the first time she had ever moved, having lived in Michigan her entire life. This school was also so different than her previous schools. Mia had gone to Catholic schools her entire life, and her previous school was an all-girls Catholic school. So, for the first time in her sixteen years, she was going to a public school.

Mia opened the door to be greeted with the hustle and bustle of students. People whizzed past her, headed for different classes. Mia glanced at her schedule, having no idea where she was going. Her schedule said she had math first hour, in 301, but she had no idea where that was. Looking up, she noticed an Asian girl and a boy in a wheelchair talking. Thinking they looked friendly enough, she approached them.

"Hey." She called out, causing the two to look up. "Do you know where room 301 is?"

The Asian girl looked at her in suprise. "Are you a freshman?"

Mia shook her head. "No. I'm a junior, I just transferred."

The girl smiled at her. "Well, welcome to McKinley. I'm Tina and this is Artie." The boy in the wheelchair gave her a thumbs up. "We're juniors too. We're actually headed there now, you can walk with us."

Mia nodded before following the pair. "So, where did you transfer from?" Tina asked her, trying to make small talk.

"St. Valentine's High School. It's in Michigan." She explained to their confused looks. "My dad got transferred to Ohio for work, so we had to move."

Tina smiled sympathetically at her. "Moving's always hard. Well, I hope you like McKinley."

The three of them entered the classroom, taking seats near the center of the room. Mia slid into a seat behind Tina and Artie, next to an African-American girl who smiled warmly at her.

Tina turned around. "Hey Mercedes. This is Mia, she just transferred to McKinley."

Mercedes grinned back at her. "Well, welcome to McKinley. It can be a very _interesting_ school."

Their conversation was interrupted at the teacher entered the classroom and the class quieted down. As Mia began to take notes, she looked around the classroom, surprised that the majority of the class were not taking notes, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie being the only ones. Mercedes caught her look of suprise and just shrugged, as if saying, '_yeah, this is normal_.'

As the bell rang, Tina turned to Mia. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch? I know you don't have any other friends here."

Mia smiled. "I would like that."

* * *

The rest of her morning classes flew by fast, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes not being in any of her other classes. Finally, it was time for lunch. Mia entered the cafeteria, looking around before hearing "Mia! Over here!"

She looked over to see Tina waving from a table and headed over towards her. Artie and Mercedes were there, along with several other people. The whole group looked up as she walked over.

Tina smiled. "This is Mia. She just transferred to McKinley and was in math with Mercedes, Artie, and I this morning. I invited her to sit with us, since she doesn't know anyone else."

The brunette girl cleared her throat. "Hello Mia. I am Rachel Berry, captain of the New Directions, McKinley's glee club."

"Can it troll." The Latina cheerleader spoke up. "Let's be honest, if we all voted, you wouldn't be captain. And besides, what are you going to do, send her to a crackhouse like you did with Sunshine?"

As Mia looked on lost, Tina leaned over. "This is just how they are. You'll get used to it." She whispered as Rachel spluttered in the background.

Rachel turned away from the cheerleader, pouting. "As I was saying before, why are you guys ignoring Mr. Schuester's assignment?"

"Wait, there's a purple piano in here?" The tall, brunette boy asked, looking lost.

"Wow, how did any of us miss that?" Mercedes sarcastically asked.

"We have to do the number, okay?" Rachel insisted.

Artie spoke up. "We have to survive lunch. It's not fair that Mr. Schue put the piano in here. It's too much pressure."

"I agree. That is like wearing a red dress to a bullfight." The fashionably dressed boy with the coifed hair agreed.

Rachel still wasn't convinced. "The point of the assignment was to find people who couldn't help but join, okay? The more people that we sing in front of, the more chances we have of getting one, okay? It's simple mathematics."

"Which I stopped attending years ago." Commented the boy with the mohawk.

"No, no. Hold on." The tall boy interjected. "Rachel's right. How's anyone supposed to believe we can go to Nationals if we don't even believe in ourselves."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at him. She nodded to the band kids and the music started.

The New Directions got up and started clapping and dancing to the music, as Rachel climbed up onto one of the lunch tables, walking down it, and started singing.

**Rachel:  
****See the people walking down the street  
****Fall in line just watching all their feet  
****They don't know where they wanna go**

**Rachel with New Directions:  
****But they're walking in time  
****They got the beat  
****They got the beat  
****They got the beat  
****Yeah, they got the beat**

The Latina cheerleader strutted down another one of the tables, before she started singing, a boy with an afro recording the whole song.

**Santana:  
****All the kids just getting out of school  
****They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
****Hang around 'til quarter after twelve**

Various New Directions climbed onto the tables, dancing and singing, while others ran around the cafeteria.

**Santana with New Directions:  
****That's when they fall in line  
****They got the beat  
****They got the beat  
****Kids got the beat  
****Yeah, kids got the beat**

The blonde cheerleader hopped onto one of the tables and started singing as well. The boy with the afro recording her as she laid down on the table.

**Brittany:  
****Go-go music really makes us dance  
****Do the pony puts us in a trance  
****Do watusi just give us a chance**

**Brittany with New Directions:  
****That's when we fall in line, 'cuz  
****We got the beat  
****We got the beat  
****We got the beat  
****Yeah, we got it**

They all started clapping in time to the music, some of them on tables, the rest on the ground.

**New Directions:  
****We got the beat  
****We got the beat  
****We got the beat**

**Santana** (_New Directions_):  
**Everybody, get on your feet** (_We got the beat_)

**Brittany** (_New Directions_):  
**We know you can dance to the beat** (_We got the beat_)

**Rachel** (_New Directions_):  
**Jumpin' get down** (_We got the beat_)

**Brittany, Rachel, and Santana:  
****Round and round and round  
****Whoooo**

**Santana** (_New Directions_):  
**We got the beat** (_We got the beat_)

**Brittany** (_New Directions_):  
**We got the beat** (_We got the beat_)

**Rachel:  
****We got the beat**

**Santana** (_New Directions_):  
**We got the beat** (_We got the beat_)

**Rachel:  
****Whooo  
****We got the beat**

**Rachel and Santana with New Directions:  
****We got the beat**

All the New Directions joined up once more, before running around and finishing in front of the piano. The entire cafeteria was completely silent. Mia watched with bated breath, wondering what was going to happen. One of the cheerleaders stood up, before walking over to Rachel and throwing a container of peas at her. Some one else threw spaghetti before the boy with the afro screamed out, "Food Fight!"

As the food started flying, Mia ran out of the cafeteria, following the cheerleaders' lead. As she ran, she thought back to what happened in the cafeteria. At St. Valentine's, she always wanted to join their glee club, but it was very exclusive and she never got in. The New Directions didn't seem that way, and Artie, Tina, and Mercedes were her first friends at McKinley. A smile on her face, Mia headed towards the choir room.

* * *

"I thought slushies were bad, but spaghetti sauce in the eye is so much worse." Artie commented, rolling across the room.

"I have pepperoni in my bra." Brittany said, peering down her top.

Santana looked over at her. "Those are your nipples."

"Mr. Schue, if you are trying to break us down to rebuild us, it's working." Mike informed the teacher.

Mercedes shook her head. "Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out, Mr. Schue."

"Well, I thought you were pretty good." A voice sounded from the doorway.

The group looked up to see Mia leaning against the doorway. Tina smiled. "Mia! What are you doing here?"

"Well," Mia said, walking into the choir room. "I heard you were holding auditions, and I want to audition."

Finn looked at her in suprise. "You can sing?"

Mia nodded. Mr. Schue turned to her. "Mia, is it? Start when your ready."

Mia turned to face Brad, whispering something in his ear, which he nodded, and turning to face the New Directions.

**I've learned to slam on the brake  
****Before I even turn the key  
****Before I make the mistake  
****Before I lead with the worst of me**

**Give them no reason to stare  
****No slipping up if you slip away  
****So I got nothing to share  
****No, I got nothing to say**

**Step out, step out of the sun  
****If you keep getting burned  
****Step out, step out of the sun  
****Because you've learned, because you've learned**

**On the outside, always looking in  
****Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
****'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
****I'm waving through a window  
****I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
****So I wait around for an answer to appear  
****While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
****I'm waving through a window, oh  
****Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?**

**We start with stars in our eyes  
****We start believing that we belong  
****But every sun doesn't rise  
****And no one tells you where you went wrong**

**Step out, step out of the sun  
****If you keep getting burned  
****Step out, step out of the sun  
****Because you've learned, because you've learned**

**On the outside, always looking in  
****Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
****'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
****Waving through a window  
****I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
****So I wait around for an answer to appear  
****While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
****Waving through a window, oh  
****Can anybody see, is anybody waving?**

**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
****Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
****When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
****Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
****When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
****Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
****When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
****Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
****Did I even make a sound?  
****Did I even make a sound?  
****It's like I never made a sound  
****Will I ever make a sound?**

**On the outside, always looking in  
****Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
****'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
****Waving through a window  
****I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
****So I wait around for an answer to appear  
****While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
****Waving through a window, oh  
****Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)**

**Is anybody waving?  
****Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh**

After Mia was finished singing, the whole room broke into applause, Tina and Mercedes clapping harder than the others. Mr. Schue turned to her.

"That was amazing Mia. I think I speak for everyone here when I say, welcome to the New Directions." Mr. Schue told her.

As Mia sat down, she received pats on the back and congratulations from the other members, she smiled to herself. She had finally found somewhere where she belonged, maybe this move wouldn't be so bad. But one thought lingered at the back of her mind, would she lose her friends when they found out she was bi? She knew that for now, she wouldn't tell them, but if they hated her for something like that, she was better off not being friends with them.

* * *

Later, after practice ended, Mia exited the room with Tina and Mercedes. Mercedes whistled low. "Damn girl. You're good."

Tina nodded. "But, she may have to watch out for Rachel. If there is one thing we go after each other for, its solos. She sent the last transfer with a good voice to a crackhouse."

Mia's eyes widened. "How crazy is this school?"

"You shouldn't have to worry too much." Tina smiled reassuringly at each other. "We won't let that happen to you and despite all our fighting, we really do care for one another."

Mia waved goodbye to the two girls before getting in her car and driving home.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Mia followed Tina down to the courtyard where the group was eating lunch that day. Mia had learned the New Directions' names and had been formally introduced to all of them at practice the previous day, so she was no longer confused. She vaguely registered that Kurt and Rachel were missing, but just assumed they must be a little late. Suddenly, music sounded from the band kids and Mia looked up the stairs to see Rachel and Kurt with another boy she didn't recognize. He had gelled back black hair and was wearing a black polo shirt, red jeans, brown loafers, bright yellow sunglasses, and a blue, white, and red striped bow tie. He started dancing with Kurt, who was dragged down the stairs by Rachel and to their table. All of a sudden, the other boy started singing.

**Blaine:  
****It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,  
****It's not unusual to have fun with anyone**

He ripped off his sunglasses, before tossing them to Kurt, who caught them, Rachel watching with a look of glee on her face.

"Who's that?" Mia asked, leaning over to Tina.

"That's Blaine Anderson." Tina explained. "He's Kurt's boyfriend. Though, I didn't know he was transferring, Kurt didn't mentioned anything."

"I don't think he knew." Mercedes said, leaning over. "Blaine was the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers." She explained to Mia. "They're an a cappella group at an all-boys boarding school in Westerville. Kurt met Blaine when he spied on the Warblers since they were our competition for Sectionals last year. They've been dating since before Regionals last year."

**Blaine:  
****But when I see you hangin' about with anyone  
****It's not unusual, to see me cry  
****Oh, I wanna die**

Santana, who Mia had learned was the name of the Latina cheerleader, beckoned the Cheerios, McKinley's cheer team, who stood up and joined Blaine dancing.

**It's not unusual to go out at any time  
****But when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
****If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,**

**Blaine** (_with the Cheerios_):  
**It's not unusual,** (_It happens every day, No matter what you say_)  
**You'll find it happens all the time  
**(_Love will never do, What you want it to_)  
**Why can't this crazy love be—** (_Miiiiiiine!_)

Tina pulled out a camera and started recording the dance, as the rest of the glee club watched, dancing along to the music and Blaine's singing.

**Blaine:  
****It's not unusual to be mad with anyone  
****It's not unusual to be sad with anyone  
****But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
****It's not unusual  
****To find out I'm in love with you  
****Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

As Blaine ran over to Kurt, dancing along with him, the Cheerios began pouring something on the piano. Mia watched with concern, not sure what was going to happen.

**Whoa-oh-oh!  
****Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
****Oh oh**

As the song came to an end, a girl with neon pink hair who was sitting on the steps flicked her cigarette until it landed on the piano, igniting it into flames. The whole courtyard stared at the piano in shock, until Finn and Puck got up to find water.

Kurt stared at the girl, aghast. "When did Quinn die her hair and start smoking?"

Mia looked at him, surprised. "You know her?"

"Her name's Quinn Fabray." Tina said. "She used to be on the New Directions and captain of the Cheerios."

"She disappeared over the summer." Mike commented. "No one could get in touch with her."

Rachel whirled on Santana. "What was that for?"

Santana just shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about Berry." Before walking away, Brittany following her.

Tina turned to Blaine, who was standing there awkwardly. "We don't blame you for the fire, Blaine. We know it was all the Cheerios."

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Blaine smiled at the girl.

"Oh, before I forget" TIna turned to Mia. "This is Mia Caldwell. She is a new transfer who joined the New Directions."

Mercedes and Rachel dragged Kurt off to interrogate him about Blaine's transfer, while the rest of the New Directions sat down to finish their lunch. Puck and Finn returned a little while later, Finn glaring at Blaine the entire time. Mia shook her head. There was always drama with this group.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mia was sitting in the choir room, listening to Tina and Mercedes talk about the insane cheerleading coach, Coach Sylvester, when Mr. Schue walked in, Blaine behind him.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he said, addressing the group. "Let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member, Blaine Anderson."

"Thanks so much, everyone. I'm so thrilled to be here. It's gonna be a great year, I can feel it. We're all gonna go to nationals!" Blaine exclaimed.

Mia looked around the room as only Kurt and Rachel seemed to be excited, confused. At lunch, it seemed like they were friends with Blaine and were excited he was here. What happened?

"Is there a problem, guys?" Mr. Schue asked, confused.

"I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers. You know, we're not into the bells and whistles or the ball-hogging." Finn said, turning to the ex-Warbler who was taking a seat next to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Well yeah, you set a bonfire in our courtyard." Finn commented, as if it was obvious.

Santana leaned over. "Actually, doorknob, that was an act of political protest." She remarked.

Mr. Schue tried to rein the conversation in. "Which leads me to the next order of business. Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"

"Mr. Schue, Sue made me." The cheerleader protested.

"Brittany didn't do it." Mr. Schue commented.

"Well yeah, I was gonna help, but I dunno, I'm the watersign, so…" Brittany muttered. Mia looked at her oddly, but was quickly learning that this was normal.

"You're banned from Glee." Mr. Schue told her. "Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room."

The Latina stood up. "You know what? I could use a break." She remarked before leaving the room.

Tina leaned over to Mia. "This is normal. People quit and return to Glee club all the time. Give it three weeks, tops, and Santana will be back. You'll get used to it."

Mercedes smiled. "You know, good for you, Mr. Schue. It's about time we got some allegiance up in here." She told the teacher.

"I said it before and I will say it again. If we want to win Nationals this year, we need to be united. Rachel, you had an announcement?" The teacher continued.

"Yeah. Umm, after pushing the envelope last year, I strongly believe that we should secure the rights to a, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical. Wait for it…West Side Story!" Rachel said excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine leaned in and whispered excitedly to one another and even Mia look excited about the prospect of doing the musical.

"Is that the one with the cats?" Brittany questioned, but everyone ignored her.

Rachel continued. "And it just so happens to have a lead role that showcases my talents and essence perfectly: Maria."

Mercedes spoke up. "For which there will be open auditions, right? Because Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year."

"Kurt, you had something too, right?" Mr. Schue said, changing topics.

Kurt stood up, facing the group. "Kurt Hummel is wading into McKinley High's shark-infested political waters and running for senior class president. I thank you in advance for your votes."

All the New Directions clapped excitedly, Blaine gazing up proudly at his boyfriend.

"Okay. So much excitement. Now, lets rehearse." Mr. Schue continued.

"Look at what they did to us, Mr. Schue. Just like these purple pianos, they ripped out our guts, threw crap all over us and burned us up." Tina commented.

"Yeah, we got hit pretty hard." Mr. Schue agreed. "But these pianos are still making music, and so are we."

"Mr. Schue, as always, you and I are on the exact same page. And I believe this is the perfect time for the number we've been rehearsing." Rachel said, leading the group out of the choir room.

Mia turned to Tina quizzically. "Remember, that number we've been practicing?" Tina asked. Mia nodded. "We always perform it at the end for Mr Schue, so I guess now is when we are doing it."

The group headed into the auditorium, before quickly changing into their costumes, and taking their places for the song.

Rachel took her spot in the center of the auditorium, alone, before breaking out into a beautiful ballad, accompanied only by Brad on the piano

**Rachel:  
****You can't stop an avalanche,  
****As it races down the hill,  
****You can try to stop the seasons  
****But you know you never will  
****And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
****But I just cannot stand still  
****'Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
****Round and round  
****And my heart's keeping time  
****To the speed of sound  
****I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
****And I found my way  
****'Cause you can't stop the beat  
**

**Five, six, seven, eight!**

The rest of the New Directions ran out onto the stage, dressed in their bright purple outfits, and started enthusiastically dancing to the music.

**Rachel with Finn:  
****Ever since this old world began  
****A woman found out if she shook it  
****She could shake up a man  
****And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
****The best that I can today  
****'Cause you can't stop  
****The motion of the ocean  
****Or the sun in the sky  
****You can wonder if you wanna  
****But I never ask why  
****If you try to hold me down  
****I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
****That you can't stop the beat!**

Everybody ran off to the side, leaving Kurt and Artie as the only two in the middle of stage.

**Kurt:  
****You can't stop a river  
****As it rushes to the sea**

**Artie:  
****You can try to stop the hands of time  
****But ya' know it just can't be**

**Kurt:  
****And if they try to stop us, Artie**

**Artie and Kurt:  
****I'll call the N-double-A-C-P**

**Kurt** (_Artie_):  
**'Cause the world keeps spinning  
****'Round and 'round** (_'Round and 'round_)  
**And my heart's keeping time  
****To the speed of sound** (_Speed of sound, yeah!_)  
**I was lost 'til I heard the drums**

**Artie and Kurt:  
****Then I found my way!**

**Kurt:  
****'Cause you can't stop the beat**

**Artie and Kurt:  
****Ever since we first saw the light  
****A man and woman liked to shake it  
****On a Saturday night  
****So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
****With all of my might today**

**Kurt:  
****'Cause you can't stop**

**Artie and Kurt:  
****The motion of the ocean  
****Or the rain from above  
****You can try to stop the paradise  
****We're dreamin' of  
****But you cannot stop the rhythm  
****Of two hearts in love to stay  
****'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

Brittany and Mike ran into the center of the stage, engaging in elaborate dance movies that only they could do, before moving off to the side, leaving room for Mercedes.

**New Directions:  
****Badababa ba ba...**

**Mercedes** (_Tina with New Directions_):  
**You can't stop today** (_No!_)  
**As it comes speeding down the track** (_Ooo ooo ooo_)  
(_Child yeah!_) **Child,**

**Mercedes** (_Artie and Tina with New Directions_):  
**Yesterday is hist'ry** (_He's gone!_)  
**And it's never coming back** (_Don't look back!_)  
**Cause tomorrow** (_Tomorrow_) **is a brand new day** (_Brand new day_)

Mercedes beckoned all the New Directions foreward, and they danced around her, running in a circle.

**Mercedes** (_with New Directions_):  
**And it don't know white from black** (_Yeah!_)  
**'Cause the world** (_keeps spinning' round and 'round_)  
**And my heart's** (_keeping time to the speed of sound_)  
**I was lost** (_'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_)  
**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**New Directions Boys** (_New Directions Girls_):  
**Oh..** (_oh, oh!_)  
**Oh..** (_oh, oh, oh!_)

Mike and Tina jumped in the middle, spinning, before they jumped out and joined the rest of the group, who danced in unison.

**Tina with New Directions** (_Mercedes_):  
(_Yeah!_) **Ever since we first saw the sun** (_Saw the sun!_)  
**A man and woman liked to shake it  
****When the day is done** (_Day is done!_)  
**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
****And have some fun today** (_Today!_)  
**'Cause you can't stop  
****The motion of the ocean  
****Or the rain from above  
****You can try to stop the paradise  
****We're dreaming of** (_Dreaming of!_)  
**But you cannot stop the rhythm  
****Of two hearts in love to stay** (_To stay!_)

**Rachel** (_New Directions_):  
**You can't stop the beat!** (_You can't stop the beat_)

**Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions:  
****You can't stop the beat!** (_New Directions: You can't stop the beat_)  
**You can't stop the** (_Rachel: Beat!_)

**Mercedes:  
****Yeah..., yeah..., hey...!**

All the New Directions ran off to the side, Mike cartwheeling and backflipping, before jumping on the three pianos and finishing.

**New Directions:  
****Badababa ba ba...**

All the New Directions collapsed, clapping at a job well done. Several members came up behind Mia and Blaine, patting them on the back and congratulating them on a wonderful first New Direction's performance.

As Mia looked around at her friends, smiling with glee, she knew she could come out to them. Seeing them act the way they did around Blaine and Kurt, and she suspected Brittany and Santana, sealed the deal for her.

Mia cleared her throat, causing the whole group to turn around and face her. "Guys. I want to tell you all something. I didn't tell you before, because I wasn't sure how you would react, but I know now you will be fine with it. The thing is, I'm bi."

Tina smiled at her. "I'm glad you can be honest with you Mia. We're your friends, we want to get to know you and we would never judge you." All the New Directions nodding behind her.

Mia broke into a wide smile. "All right everyone, group hug!" Puck called out, pulling everyone into a hug.

Mia laughed from the center. Even though she had been sad to leave her friends in Michigan, she had found a true group of friends here at McKinley.

No one noticed the girl with the neon pink hair watching longingly from the balcony.

* * *

**We Got the Beat: The Go-Go's  
****Waving Through a Window: Cast of Dear Evan Hansen  
****It's Not Unusual: Tom Jones  
You Can't Stop the Beat: Cast of Hairspray**

**Wow. Look at me finally writing long chapters for my stories. That's the longest chapter I've ever written.  
****Also, if there is any characters you want me to include that I haven't, let me know. Also, I know I said I wouldn't be doing any scenes from the show that it wouldn't make sense for Mia to be there, because I would just be transcribing the show, but I will add scenes that weren't in the show that don't contain Mia. There are some scenes I wish were in the show that I will add in, especially when I get to Micheal. Also, I will not add any Daltonverse characters to this story, but I may add some other OCs from other stories I have written. Also, in case anyone is wondering, Mia is based off of me. She's essentially me if I went to McKinley.**

**See if you can catch the reference to the episode. It's not in the actual episode dialogue and it's not that hard to find. I may put more references like these in future chapters.**

**One last thing, sorry this author's note is so long. If you have any song ideas for characters, including Mia, to sing, PM me them. I want to actually have all the characters do the assignments. If you have ideas PM me the song name and who would sing it, and if I include it in the story, I will give you a shoutout. For reference, Mia is an alto, but her range is also low enough that she can sing a lot of songs meant for men.**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	2. I Am Unicorn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Chapter 2: I Am Unicorn**

* * *

Mia turned away from her discussion with Tina and Mercedes as Mr. Schue entered the room.

"Alright, New Directions." The teacher said, addressing them. "Big news. As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year at nationals."

Mia leaned over to Tina. "Who's Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Vocal Adrenaline is our biggest rivals." Tina explained. "We have a long history with them."

"The only good thing to come out of that lost weekend." Finn interjected as Rachel lightly hit him. "Besides us getting back together." He amended.

"Well, the boosters at Carmel don't donate tens of thousands of dollars every year to come in second, so they fired Dustin Goolsby." Mr. Schue continued.

"So handsome." Artie commented.

Mia rolled her eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have questioned his sexuality.

"And they're having trouble finding a new coach." Mr. Schue informed them. "It seems that no-one wants to take on that pressure cooker."

"That means they're vulnerable." Tina concluded.

"Yes, and if we work hard enough, we can beat them." Mr. Schue agreed. "Which is why I realize that, umm, I can't direct the musical this year."

Rachel started panicking. "No, Mr. Schue, you can't cancel the musical. My New York dreams depend on it."

Mia rolled her eyes. He just said he wasn't directing it, not that it was canceled.

"I'm not canceling it. I'm just not directing it." Mr. Schue assured her. "My sole focus has to be in here. Nationals, Nationals, Nationals! And it's not just me that's gonna have to focus harder this year. I've been too easy on you, so everyday after choir practice I am instituting a mandatory Booty Camp so that we can work on our dancing. Now, it's not for all of you. Just the people that I think need help. Like—"

Finn shook his head. "Finn."

"How did you know?" Mr. Schue questioned. "And Puckerman, Hummel."

Kurt spoke up. "I must protest."

"You kinda have one move, Kurt." Mike interjected. "It's like this sashay and it's super distracting."

Mr. Schue continued. "Jones.

"What? Hell to the nizzy— no." Mercedes protested.

"You told me once that you were Beyonce. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio?" Mr. Schue pointed out. "Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant and we start tomorrow and yes, Puckerman, it is mandatory."

"Mr. Schuester, would you mind if I dropped by for a little bit?" Blaine asked. "I really need to catch up with you guys.

"Can I drop by as well?" Mia asked. "I've danced for years but I don't know what kind of dancing you guys do that much."

"Okay, Mr. Schue, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special-needs members, but what about me." Rachel protested. "Okay, who's gonna direct the musical?"

"Ladies and gentleman, your co-musical directors. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste." Mr. Schue stepped aside to reveal the two aforementioned teachers. "Now, Ms. Pillsbury did such a good job helping me out with Rocky Horror last year that I knew she could handle the job."

"And I'm here to keep the football guys in line and I've also talked them into playing the Jets." Coach Beiste commented.

Rachel continued to protest. "Mr. Schue, with all due respect to Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, this is crazy— they have absolutely zero experience in directing a musical."

For once, Mia agreed with Rachel. Why have directors who don't know how to direct?

"Not true." Coach Beiste corrected the girl. "In college I was in 'A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum'. I played the forum."

"The teachers at this school are already overworked and unfortunately a lot of them agree with Sue that the arts are a waste of time. Besides, they are gonna have some help. I have decided to include a student director this year." Mr. Schue informed the group.

Rachel interjected. "Mr. Schue, I'm honored, but Barbra was forty when she directed herself in Yentl so it's just, it's too soon."

Brittany turned to Rachel. "I hate you."

Mia rolled her eyes and turned to Tina and Mercedes. "I can't believe you put up with her for two years."

"I would say you get used to it." Mercedes said. "But you don't."

"I was actually hoping that Artie would take the job." Mr. Schue corrected her.

Artie looked shocked. "Me? I've developed my whole persona around conflict avoidance."

"Come on, Artie." Tina assured him. "You've made short films. Directing is your dream. You can do it."

"I'm in." Artie concluded.

Mr. Schue smiled at him. "Alright. That's what I like to hear, buddy."

A girl that Mia recognized from around the school appeared at the doorway. "I watched you perform. You guys sucked ass."

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Rachel asked, offended and for once, Mia agreed with her.

"I'm Sugar Motta, and I have self-diagnosed Aspergers so i can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter." She said, walking into the room.

"That's not how that works." Mia pointed out, but Sugar ignored her.

Mr. Schue turned to face her. "How can we help you, Sugar?"

"Here's the deal. I'm awesome, and I want to be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria, I thought, 'I am so much better than you.' Sorry, Aspergers."

Mia wanted to point out that you can't say you have a mental illness, just so you can be mean, but she knew Sugar wouldn't listen to her so she didn't say anything.

"Well, great!" Will exclaimed, happy to have an audition. "You see guys, you have inspired another audition. Good job! Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do. Take your time, whenever you're ready."

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy." Sugar told them, before turning around. She faced Brad. "Hit it, hottie."

**The minute you walked in the joint**

The moment Sugar, opened her mouth, Mia cringed. She was absolutely terrible. Mia looked around the choir room and noticed that the rest of the New Directions had similar looks on their faces, except for Brittany, who was enjoying it.

**I could see you were a man of distinction  
****A real big spender  
****Good-looking, so refined  
****Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?**

"Her ears should get to park in my handicapped spot." Mia heard Artie mutter, and she internally giggled at his comment.

**Hey, big spender  
****Spend... oh  
****A little time  
****With me  
****Yeah.**

"Holy…shhhh-ugar!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, stopping for swearing at the last sentence. Mia rolled her eyes. They were high school students, as if they didn't swear.

Sugar looked confident that she had gotten in. "Text me, RE: the rehearsal sched."

"Of course." Mr. Schue looked completely confused.

Rachel hit him on the shoulder, and took over the conversation. For once, Mia was glad about her insistence to be in charge. "Mr. Schue, stop speaking. Okay, uh Sugar - we'll be in touch. Thank you. Bye." As soon as Sugar left the room, Rachel dropped her overly polite act. "Okay - I think I speak for everyone when I say 'never gonna happen.'"

Mercedes shook her head and Mia nodded along. Sugar was absolutely horrible and wouldn't do them any good.

"Guys, I know she was…a little rough, but we have always had the policy that everyone who tries out gets in." Mr. Schue said, trying to gain control of the situation.

"You're not doing her any good sheltering Sugar from the truth, okay? High school is where you learn it's survival of the fittest. She's gonna drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to Nationals, okay? And she is gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she is gonna kill all of our chances."

Mia leaned over to Tina and Mercedes. "For once I have to agree with Rachel."

"That doesn't happen often." Tina commented.

"Okay." Mr. Schue said, as they all filed out of the room. "Be back here tomorrow, dressed and ready for Booty Camp."

* * *

The next day, as they all stretched and got ready for Booty Camp, Mercedes spoke up. "Listen, Mr. Schue. I am all for participating, but Shane says I'm more of a 'park and bark,' and I tend to agree."

"A what and what?" Finn asked, confused, and for the first time, Mia agreed with him.

"Park and Bark. I stand center-stage singing the notes no-one else can while all of you guys dance around me."

"Booty Camp is about all of you dancing, Mercedes. In unison." Mr. Schue pulled her up and addressed the group. "I mean, look at Vocal Adrenaline. When they're in sync - one big, terrifying machine - they're unstoppable. Mike, do you're thing. Let's go." Mr. Schue told them, and everyone got up and made it to the center of the room.

Mike looked around at everyone. "The jazz square, the grapevine, the step-touch, the kick-ball-change, and pivot. We perfect these basics, we'll win Nationals. Grapevine to the right: 5, 6, 7, 8."

Mr. Schue started the music and everyone began to dance. Mia had no problem with it, after years of dancing, and did the familiar movies perfectly, but not everyone was having the same luck.

"Keep it going." Mr. Schue instructed them.

Puck started chanting in time to the beat. "I. Am. In. Hell."

"At least he's in beat." Mia whispered to Mercedes, who giggled.

"Finn, you look like you're stepping on bees." Mike told Finn. "Come on, Mercedes, blend!" He instructed the other girl.

"Kurt, jazz hands!" Mr. Schue yelled at him.

Kurt dropped his hands in annoyance. "Fine!"

After Booty Camp was over, Mike and Mr. Schue pulled Mia aside. "Did I do something wrong?" Mia asked, not wanting to get in trouble her second week.

"No." Mike told her. "The opposite actually. You're a really good dancer. We were going to tell you that you don't have to come to Booty Camp anymore, but Mr. Schue and I decided that we want everyone to come, so we can learn more complex moves. I just wanted to tell you good job, keep up the good work."

"Thanks." Mia said, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the choir room.

Mercedes was waiting for her outside the door. "What did Mr. Schue and Mike want?" Mercedes asked as they headed towards their cars.

"They came to tell me I did a good job." Mia explained. "Originally, they were going to tell me that I don't have to come to Booty Camp anymore, but now they are having everyone come to Booty Camp, so we can learn more complex moves." She turned to her friend. "I want to say thank you actually."

"For what?" Mercedes looked confused.

"For being nice to me that first day." Mia explained. "If it wasn't for you, Tina, and Artie, I probably would have never joined New Directions. Bye!" She called, heading to her car.

* * *

The next morning, Mia met Tina and Mercedes in the hallway. She turned to them, staring oddly at the posters of Kurt on the wall.

"What are those?" She asked, gesturing to the posters.

"They're Kurt's presidential campaign posters." Tina explained. "Brittany was helping him, so that explains the unicorns."

"I don't think Kurt likes them very much." Mercedes said, gesturing down the hallway to where Kurt was talking to Santana and Brittany. The three of them could overhear part of the conversation.

"This is not the poster we agreed on." Kurt said, turning to the two girls and holding up one of the posters.

"The poster that you wanted gave me crippling depression." Brittany deadpanned.

"I wanted something toned down!" Kurt insisted.

Santana turned to him. "This is toned down. In the original, the unicorn was riding you."

Brittany looked frustrated. "I don't know why you're so upset. You're special. You need to embrace it. This is who you are."

"I'm not gonna win." Kurt said, sounding upset.

"Well." Mia said, heading with her friends towards math. "I hope everything works out for him. I think he would be a great president."

Tina and Mercedes nodded. "Agreed."

Tina turned to Mia. "Are you auditioning for the musical?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, but I'm just going out for chorus."

Mercedes stared at her. "Why? You should try out for a part. You're just as good as Rachel, you should challenge her."

Mia shrugged. "I'm new. All of you guys have been here for a while, I don't want to take something from the seniors either."

Tina shook her head. "None of us would hate you for getting the part. Besides, I hear Blaine's auditioning for Tony and he's a junior and new too."

Mia nodded. "You're right. Maybe I should audition for something."

"What are you auditioning for?" Tina asked, as they slid into their seats.

Mia thought for a second. "I think Maria."

Mercedes smiled at her. "You would make a great Maria, even if it means we will be competition."

Mia giggled. "I won't go easy on you."

"I won't either." Mercedes smiled at her.

Class started and Mia began pouring over ideas for her audition song. By the end of class, she had decided.

* * *

"Okay Mia. We're ready for you." Artie called out.

Mia walked onto the stage, nodding to Brad, before singing.

**Primadonna girl, yeah  
****All I ever wanted was the world  
****I can't help that I need it all  
****The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
****You say that I'm kinda difficult  
****But it's always someone else's fault  
****Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
****You can count on me to misbehave  
****Primadonna girl**

**Would you do anything for me?  
****Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
****Would you get down on your knees for me?  
****Pop that pretty question, right now baby  
****Beauty queen on a silver screen  
****Living life like I'm in a dream  
****I know I've got a big ego  
****I really don't know why it's such a big deal though**

**And I'm sad to the core, core, core  
****(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore  
****(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more  
****I wanna be adored**

**'Cause I'm a Primadonna girl, yeah  
****All I ever wanted was the world  
****I can't help that I need it all  
****The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
****You say that I'm kinda difficult  
****But it's always someone else's fault  
****Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
****You can count on me to misbehave  
****Primadonna girl**

**Fill the void up with celluloid  
****Take a picture, I'm with the boys  
****Get what I want 'cause I ask for it  
****Not because I'm really that deserving of it  
****Living life like I'm in a play  
****In the limelight, I want to stay  
****I know I've got a big ego  
****I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though**

**Going up, going down, down, down  
****(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown  
****(Wow) When the lights dimming down, down, down  
****I spin around**

**'Cause I'm a Primadonna girl, yeah  
****All I ever wanted was the world  
****I can't help that I need it all  
****The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
****You say that I'm kinda difficult  
****But it's always someone else's fault  
****Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
****You can count on me to misbehave**

**Primadonna girl, yeah  
****All I ever wanted was the world  
****I can't help that I need it all  
****The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
****You say that I'm kinda difficult  
****But it's always someone else's fault  
****Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
****You can count on me to misbehave  
****Primadonna girl**

The three directors broke out into applause.

"That was wonderful Mia." Ms. Pillsbury told the girl. "Cast list will be up Friday. Thank you for auditioning."

Mia nodded before exciting the auditorium, feeling happier about herself than she had in a long time.

"You're up next Santana." Artie called out, and Santana came out onto stage.

Beiste nodded. "When you're ready."

Santana nodded to Brad and the music started.

**I don't wanna see the wires in the circus anymore  
****I wanna dream and make believe people can fly  
****I don't need to be reminded what it takes to kill the fun  
****I've got a head full of sharp knives**

**Yeah, it's easy to get colder  
****And it's easy to forget  
****So meet me where the light's dim**

**We can wake up every mornin'  
****We can set ourselves on fire  
****And we can do it all again**

**The world don't speak for us  
****They lack the confidence  
****Yeah, we're only hearts and bones and blood  
****Oh, but we are giants  
****Giants**

**The walls are closing in  
****We climb and they descend  
****With nothing but the clouds against our skin  
****Oh, we are giants  
****Giants**

**I wanna roll around the darkness  
****'Til the darkness goes away  
****'Til the television finally tells the truth  
****You know everybody's scared of things they don't understand  
****And all the living they don't do**

**Yeah, it's easy to get colder  
****And it's easy to forget  
****So meet me where the lights dim**

**We can wake up every mornin'  
****We can set ourselves on fire  
****And we can do it all again**

**The world don't speak for us  
****They lack the confidence  
****Yeah, we're only hearts and bones and blood  
****Oh, but we are giants  
****Giants**

**The walls are closing in  
****We climb and they descend  
****With nothing but the clouds against our skin  
****Oh, we are giants  
****Giants**

**I'm done tryin' to fit in  
****And be half forgiven for things that I never did  
****We're more than what scares us  
****We're final and fearless  
****We'll dance where the ice gets thin  
****Gets thin**

**The world don't speak for us  
****They lack the confidence  
****Yeah, we're only hearts and bones and blood  
****Oh, but we are giants  
****Giants**

**The walls are closing in  
****We climb and they descend  
****With nothing but the clouds against our skin  
****Oh, we are giants  
****Giants**

The three directors broke in applause. Emma nodded to Santana. "Cast list will be up Friday."

Santana nodded and moved off the stage.

"You're up next Quinn." Artie called out, and Quinn came out onto stage.

Beiste nodded. "When you're ready."

Quinn nodded to Brad and the music started.

**I would be complex, I would be cool  
****They'd say I played the field before I found someone to commit to  
****And that would be okay for me to do  
****Every conquest I had made would make me more of a boss to you**

**I'd be a fearless leader  
****I'd be an alpha type  
****When everyone believes ya  
****What's that like?**

**I'm so sick of running as fast as I can  
****Wondering if I'd get there quicker if I was a man  
****And I'm so sick of them coming at me again  
****'Cause if I was a man, then I'd be the man  
****I'd be the man  
****I'd be the man**

**They'd say I hustled, put in the work  
****They wouldn't shake their heads and question how much of this I deserve  
****What I was wearing, if I was rude  
****Could all be separated from my good ideas and power moves**

**And they would toast to me, oh, let the players play  
****I'd be just like Leo in Saint-Tropez**

**I'm so sick of running as fast as I can  
****Wondering if I'd get there quicker if I was a man  
****And I'm so sick of them coming at me again  
****'Cause if I was a man, then I'd be the man  
****I'd be the man  
****I'd be the man**

**What's it like to brag about raking in dollars  
****And getting bitches and models?  
****And it's all good if you're bad  
****And it's okay if you're mad  
****If I was out flashing my dollars  
****I'd be a bitch, not a baller  
****They'd paint me out to be bad  
****So, it's okay that I'm mad**

**I'm so sick of running as fast as I can  
****Wondering if I'd get there quicker if I was a man (You know that)  
****And I'm so sick of them coming at me again (Coming at me again)  
****'Cause if I was a man (If I was a man)  
****Then I'd be the man (Then I'd be the man)  
****I'm so sick of running as fast as I can (As fast as I can)  
****Wondering if I'd get there quicker if I was a man (Hey)  
****And I'm so sick of them coming at me again (Coming at me again)  
****'Cause if I was a man (If I was a man), then I'd be the man  
****I'd be the man  
****I'd be the man (Oh)  
****I'd be the man (Yeah)  
****I'd be the man (I'd be the man)**

The three directors broke in applause. Emma nodded to Quinn. "Cast list will be up Friday."

Quinn nodded and moved off the stage.

"You're up next Puck." Artie called out, and Puck came out onto stage.

Beiste nodded. "When you're ready."

Puck nodded to Brad and the music started.

**Twenty miles from anyone  
****Set my sights on the setting sun  
****Heaven talks, but not to me  
****Cause Heaven knows that nothing good comes free**

**Desolation tragedy  
****Is there nothing good in me, is there nothing good in me?  
****Is there nothing good in me, is there nothing good in me?**

**I've let me down, down, down, down  
****I've let me down, down, down, down**

**Petty lies to everyone  
****In the hopes that I could be someone  
****Heaven talks, but not to me  
****And now I wonder if it's meant to be**

**Desolation tragedy  
****Is there nothing good in me, is there nothing good in me?  
****Is there nothing good in me, is there nothing good in me?  
****I've let me down, down, down, down  
****I've let me down, down, down, down  
****I've let me down, down, down, down  
****I've let me down, down, down, down**

**I'll take your word, cause after all  
****You've never lied, oh not at all  
****But look at me, oh what a mess  
****I get caught up in the things that matter the least  
****Oh let me have release**

**I've let me down, down, down, down  
****I've let me down, down, down, down  
****I've let me down, down, down, down  
****I've let me down, down, down, down**

The three directors broke in applause. Emma nodded to Puck. "Cast list will be up Friday."

Puck nodded and moved off the stage.

"You're up next Tina." Artie called out, and Tina came out onto stage.

Beiste nodded. "When you're ready."

Tina nodded to Brad and the music started.

**You seem to replace your brain with your heart  
****You take things so hard and then you fall apart  
****You try to explain, but before you can start  
****Those cry baby tears come out of the dark**

**Someone's turning the handle to that faucet in your eyes  
****You pour it out where everyone can see  
****Your heart's too big for your body, it's why it won't fit inside  
****You pour it out where everyone can see**

**They call you cry baby, cry baby  
****But you don't fucking care  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****So you laugh through your tears  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****Cause you don't fucking care  
****Tears fall to the ground  
****You'll just let them drown  
****You'll just let them drown  
****Cry baby, cry baby**

**You're all on your own and you lost all your friends  
****You told yourself that it's not you, it's them  
****You're one of a kind and no one understands  
****But those cry baby tears keep coming back again**

**Someone's turning the handle to that faucet in your eyes  
****You pour it out where everyone can see  
****Your heart's too big for your body, it's why it won't fit inside  
****You pour it out where everyone can see**

**They call you cry baby, cry baby  
****But you don't fucking care  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****So you laugh through your tears  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****Cause you don't fucking care  
****Tears fall to the ground  
****You'll just let them drown  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****You'll just let them drown  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****You'll just let them drown**

**I look at you and I see myself  
****I know you better than anyone else  
****I have the same faucet in my eyes  
****So your tears are mine**

**They call me cry baby, cry baby  
****But I don't fucking care  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****I laugh through my tears  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****Cause I don't fucking care  
****Tears fall to the ground  
****I just let them drown  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****I just let them drown  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****You'll just let them drown  
****They call you cry baby, cry baby  
****I just let them drown  
****Cry baby, cry baby  
****You'll just let them drown**

The three directors broke in applause. Emma nodded to Tina. "Cast list will be up Friday."

Tina nodded and moved off the stage.

"You're up next Brittany." Artie called out, and Brittany came out onto stage.

Beiste nodded. "When you're ready."

Brittany nodded to Brad and the music started.

**Make it stop  
****Sounds so good, I just can't take no more  
****Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know  
****I don't know (know)  
****But don't stop, don't move  
****Just keep it there (right there)  
****Keep it right there (mmh)  
****Keep it right there**

**I wanna put you on repeat  
****Play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go  
****Play you everywhere I go  
****Put you on repeat  
****Play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go  
****Play you everywhere I go  
**

**Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
****I can listen to it all day  
****I can listen to you all day, yeah, you all day  
****Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
****We can start all over again, and again  
****Yeah, wanna put this song on replay**

**Don't stop (stop)  
****Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
****I don't wanna miss a single thing  
****I wanna hear every melody (yeah)  
****B-b-b-beating (beating, beating)  
****Beating so loud you can feel it (see it, see it)  
****B-b-b-beating (beating, beating)  
****Beating for you**

**I wanna put you on repeat  
****Play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go  
****Play you everywhere I go  
****Put you on repeat  
****Play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go  
****Play you everywhere I go**

**Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
****I can listen to it all day  
****I can listen to you all day, yeah, you all day  
****Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
****We can start all over again, and again  
****Yeah, wanna put this song on replay**

**Feel it all, feel it all crashing down (down, down)  
****I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound**

**Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (yeah, on replay)  
****Put this song on replay  
****List-listen to you all day, to you all day**

**Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (song on replay)  
****I can listen to it all day  
****I can listen to you all day, yeah, you all day  
****Yeah, wanna put this song on replay  
****We can start all over again, and again  
****Yeah, wanna put this song on replay, yeah, yeah!**

The three directors broke in applause. Emma nodded to Brittany. "Cast list will be up Friday."

Brittany nodded and moved off the stage.

Artie turned to the other two directors. "We've got some hard decisions to make." Emma and Beiste just nodded.

* * *

The next day at Booty Camp was very similar to the previous day, except Mr. Schue had moved them into the auditorium. Mia was high on adrenaline from her audition the previous day, so when Mr. Schue and Mike gave them a break, she slumped up against the bar into between Kurt and Mercedes, but wasn't tired at all.

Mr. Schue pulled Finn up, who had been taking a break. "Alright, Finn. You got this, buddy. Come on. Ha, ha, ruhaha."

Finn tried to keep up with Mr. Schue and Mike, but he ended up falling flat on the floor.

"What's up with Finn?" Mia asked Kurt and Mercedes.

"Finn may be a good singer." Kurt explained. "But he's a terrible dancer. Even Finn knows that. Last year, he broke Rachel's nose dancing."

Mia nodded. A lot of things made sense now.

Mr. Schue leaned down. "You okay?"

"I can't do this." Finn admitted.

"You can." Mr. Schue coached.

"I can't!" Finn insisted.

"Hey, who knows more about dancing? You or me?" Mr. Schue asked him.

Finn sighed. "You."

Mr. Schue looked him straight in the eye. "That's right. Look, I know you can do this, and I believe in you."

"One more time." Finn decided.

Mr. Schue pulled him up. "That's right. Here we go."

This time, Finn was able to successfully do the dance step, which resulted in cheers and applause from the whole group. Suddenly, a girl appeared in the doorway, who Mia remembered was Quinn Fabray. She had lost her pink hair and was dressed fashionably. Mia realized that when she wasn't trying to hide who she was, Quinn was a very pretty girl.

Mr. Schue turned to her. "Can I help you, Quinn?"

"I heard this was for people who need a little help with their dance moves and want to win Nationals."

"That's right."

"So I'm a little rusty." Quinn admitted. And uh, would it be cool if I joined in?"

"Absolutely. Welcome back." Mr. Schue smiled at her.

Mercedes broke into a grin. "Get in here, girl. You've been missed." Quinn hugged her smiling, and then took turns giving everyone a hug.

Mia smiled at her. "Welcome back. I'm Mia Caldwell. I'm new this year."

"I know. I've seen you around." Quinn told her. "I'm glad you joined New Directions."

"Alright, lets line it up." Mr. Schue said, pulling everyone back. :Enough, enough. Alright, let's get in line. Booty Camp, here we go. Line it up."

* * *

**Songs Used:  
****Big Spender: Sweet Charity  
Primadonna: Marina and the Diamonds  
Giants: Matt Nathanson  
The Man: Taylor Swift  
Release: Imagine Dragons  
Cry Baby: Melanie Martinez  
Replay: Zendaya**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
